


Travelers guild (I'm shit at naming stuff)

by Nekosounds



Category: Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: F/F, I hope you like it, this took me months to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekosounds/pseuds/Nekosounds
Summary: So a while ago I got inspired to write a Mina x Reader fanfic. This took me months to make and I'm kind of proud of it. I hope you guys enjoy it :)





	Travelers guild (I'm shit at naming stuff)

**Author's Note:**

> So I got inspired to write this by icxuptd on Tumblr (Go check them out they're cool) And I wrote this. Hope you like it :)

I seriously hate farm life. And Tallfield has only gotten worst since Barris left. He was my only friend in this place. And he left about a month ago to head off to Talis Val. He should've known I wanted to go with him! It got me thinking of the day before he left, he said goodbye to me. I thought he just meant it like ‘see you later’ type of thing. It seems like a lot of people are leaving. Even Finny left! I liked that guy.  
“Honey!” My mother calls from downstairs “Peter’s here to see you!” Oh god. It’s not that I don’t like Peter, he’s just not my type. But I know I can’t hide in my room forever, so I walk downstairs and see Peter and his family. What are they doing here?  
“Honey, me and Peter’s family, talked about it, and we think you and Peter would make a lovely couple,” What.  
“I know it’s a little surprising,” my father says, “but we think this will be good for you,” They are not doing this.  
“So?...What do you say? Will you marry me (Y/N)?” Peter says. I stand there in shock and disbelief. Why would my parents do this?  
“I-I need to get some air,” I say before running out of the house. After a while, I finally stop running. I side on the ground and lay back on some sort of surface. How could my parents just DO that to me? Set me up to marry some guy I don’t even like that way! I groan and bury my face in my arms.  
“Hey um, you okay?” I look up to see a half-drow woman staring at me.  
“Y-yeah, just um...stuff,” I say. She crosses her arms.  
“Well can you soak your sorrows around someone else's cart? I’m trying to run a business here,” She says. I turn around to see that I have been leaning on a cart. That's when it hits me.  
“You have a cart,” I say. “Yeah, I just stated that,” She says. I rise from the ground. “Can you please take me to Talis Val?” I ask. Or more like beg. “What?” She asks in confusion.  
“Please take me to Talis Val,” I say, a bit calmer this time, “I’ll do anything. I’ll...I’ll make you a deal! I will work for you, for free, until we get to Talis Val?” I reach my hand out, “Deal?” I ask. She smirks and grabs my hand. “Deal,” She says.  
“We leave first thing in the morning, sound good?” She asks. I nod and turn to run off back to my house. But then I stop and turn around.  
“By the way, my name's (Y/N),” I say. The woman smiles, “I’m Jasmina. But just call me Mina,” She says. “Thanks again Miss Mina,” I say before running back to my house.  
Once I’m back, I see that Peter and his family left. It only my parents. They look relieved to see that I’ve come back. My mother hugs me and asks, “Where have you been? You just ran off; we were all so worried about you,”  
“I just took a walk around town, it’s okay I’m fine,” I say. “Thank goodness,” My mother said, “I still don’t want you to go outside the gate, after you know what happened,” She said.  
I can’t believe she's still scared about that whole incident that happened a month ago. She knows that cool bunch came in and saved us from it. It’s probably the most exciting thing ever to happen here! Then again it almost got my best friend killed if it weren’t for those guys. I’ll have to thank them one day.  
“Anyways, I’ll go tell Peter you’re back and we can all have dinner together,” She says. I freeze up. I really don’t want to talk to Peter again after what just happened. Plus what if he asks me to marry him again? What do I say?  
“Um, actually mom I’m not feeling that well. I kind of just want to go upstairs and rest,” I say hoping she would buy it. She smiles and nods understandingly. “Okay honey. I’ll bring dinner up to you when it’s done,” She says. I smile and head upstairs.  
I start to quietly pack my bags once I make it up to my room. Tomorrow I leave this place and head off to Talis Val with that Mina girl...Now that I think about it, she’s kind of ho-Oh shit I hear footsteps! I hid my stuff under the bed and swiftly get into bed. My mother enters with a second to spare. She puts dinner on my bedside table. “Good night dear,” She says before closing the door. “Night mom,” I say, knowing this is probably the last time I’ll see her.

The next day arrives, and I get up bright and early before the sun even rises. I grab my stuff and leave a note for my parents on the dining room table. Telling them that I cannot bring myself to marry Peter and that I have to go. Telling them that...I’m sorry. And I love them.  
I go to the same spot the cart was yesterday and meet Mina there.  
“Ready to go?” She asks. I give her a firm nod. “Head in the back, and we’ll be off,” She says.

We travel for a few hours in silence. I was laying on top of the wagon, soaking up the sun, bored as heck! I decide to talk to Mina, might as well get to know her better since I’m going to be with her for awhile.  
“So...Miss Mina?” I ask. “You can just call me Mina.” She says. “What town are we going to first?” I ask. “Briarcrest,” she says, “ever been there?”  
“No, I haven't been anywhere outside of Tallfield,” I say while sitting down next to her. “Really? You haven’t been anywhere outside of your village?” She asks. “I mean, I’ve been in the woods plenty of times,” I say, “I’ve just never been to any other village.”  
“Then again, I practically lived in the woods when I was a kid,” I say, “I used to go camping all the time,” I notice Mina smile next to me. “Who’d you camp with?” She asks. “I sometimes went with my parents. But most of the time I went with my best friend, Barris,” I say.  
Mina looks at me, “short brown hair? Pretty slim? Has a weird accent?” She asks. “Yeah...That my Barris,” I say, “you know him?”  
“Yeah,” She says, “he helped me with a ‘task’ not too long ago,” she says.  
“Oh cool! How’s he doing?” I ask. “He’s a lieutenant,” She says. I stumble back a bit. “Barris? A lieutenant?” I say, “Okay, I’m pretty sure we’re not talking about the same Barris now,” I say. “Actually, I think he did say something about Tallfield. And I’m pretty sure there are not a lot of guys named Barris in Tallfield,” she says. “Well, once I see him I’m going to ask him how he did it,” I say.  
It was starting to get dark out. Mina stops the cart and climbs off the seat.  
“It’s getting late, better get to bed. We’ll be in Briarcrest tomorrow,” Mina says. “Okay, uh, where do I sleep?” I ask. “You didn’t pack anything to sleep on?” She asks. “No...I’ll just sleeping on the floor or something,” I say. “No,” Mina says, “You can sleep in my bed with me,” I feel my face turn red. “I mean, not like that. I suggest that you sleep on one side and I sleep on another,” she says. I quietly sigh.  
We go inside the cart, and I notice around four beds in total. “Why can’t I just sleep in one of tho-” “no,” Mina says. “But wouldn’t be less awkward if-” “I said no!” She yells at me while giving me a death glare. I back off and stop talking. Mina lays on one side of the bed, I lay on the other end of it. Starting at the wall and hoping I didn’t upset Mina.  
I wake up to thrashing beside me. I turn and see Mina asleep, but with a look of terror and fear on her face. She must be having a nightmare.  
“M-Miss Mina,” I say while shaking her a bit. Doesn’t work, and now it looks like she’s crying. “MINA!” I speak louder. Luckily, that wakes her up. “(y/n)?” she says in a tired and confused state. “It looked like you were having a nightmare, so I woke you up,” I say. She sighs and sits up.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” I ask, “It might make you feel better. Always works for me.” Mina looks at me for a second, then looks away again. “Years ago my entire family was killed in a giant fire. That’s how I got these burn marks on the side of my body,” she says while gesturing to the burns. “Those were their beds. My parents, my sister, my wife, and my son…”  
“I god...I’m so sorry,” I say, “It’s my fault, I’m the one who brought it up-” “No,” she says,” It’s not your fault. It happens all the time anyways,” she says. “It’s still dark out, go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you up.”  
“Are you going back to sleep?” I ask. “Maybe, it’s unlikely though,” she says. “It’s alright; I’ll be okay. Like I said, this isn’t the first time,” she says. I knew there was nothing I could do to stop her, so I just went back to sleep. Hopefully, she's okay.

The next day we arrived Briarcrest. I sold shit all day while Mina played music for the Town folk. The day went by pretty quick. And so did the past few days. Before I knew it, we were on our way to the next village, Feyden. Throughout the past few days, I’ve been bonding with Mina some more. She’s a really cool person, but I feel...Weird around her. But a good kind of weird.  
The day we got to Feyden, we did our usual routine, and then Mina told me I could do whatever. So I strolled around the village for a bit until it got dark. That’s when I went back to the cart, only to see that Mina’s not there. I never really felt comfortable sleeping in places alone, so I went out to look for her.  
I went to the tavern first, and lo and behold; I found Mina. “Miss Mina,” I say, “It’s getting late. You wanna head ba-” She turns around and grabs my face with both of her hands. “(y/n), I ever tell you just how fucking sexy you are?” She says, “Cuz you’re just so sexy,” Oh god she’s drunk. I have to get her back to the cart before-  
“I could totally just make out with you right now,” She says while getting closer to my face. I feel my face turn redder by the minute. As much as I want to make a move, I don’t want to do it while she’s drunk. Because that just doesn’t seem right.  
“But like, you’re also so fucking cute,” and then she kisses my forehead. I must get her out of here.  
“Um, thank you? But Miss Mina, we should really be getting to bed,” I say. And with that, I practically drag her out of the tavern. Even though the whole time she was begging for ‘just one more drink.' I manage to get her back to the cart and lay her down. She went out like a light.  
Though what I failed to notice while dragging her, was her arms around my waist. I know if I try to get out of them she’ll wake up. And by the gods, I do not want to go through that again. So I just lay down next to her.  
About five minutes later, I hear her crying. I get a bit worried and turn around to face her. “Uh, Miss Mina, why are you crying?” I ask. She puts her forehead on mine and whispers,  
“(y/n), don’t ever leave me, please?” I stare at her for a bit, and then a faint smile appears on my face. “I won’t leave you, Mina, I promise.”

I wake up the next morning by a sound of groaning next to me. Of course, Mina is hung over.  
“What happened last night?” she asks. “Oh nothing really,” I say, “you just got a bit drunk, and I had to drag you back here.” Mina seems a bit relieved at that. “Is that it?” She asks. “Oh yeah. Just that, and the fact that you admitted to me that you think I'm sexy, cute, and could totally make out with me,” Her face turns bright red.  
“Oh god I didn’t,” she says. “You did,” I reply, “D-Did you mean any of that?” I ask, kind of hoping she did. “I...I meant every single word of it,” she says, “I guess I like being around other people. And I met you, and we’ve been bonding the past few days and I just…” She pauses, “I just really don’t want you to leave me,” I smile and hug her from behind.  
“I already promised I wouldn't,” I say, “And I’m not the kind to break promises.” Mina turns around and hugs me back. Afterward, she kisses me. We stay like that for a few seconds before we pull apart.  
“You sure you still don’t want to stop at Talis’Val?” she asks. “Why would I stay at one place when I could travel the whole Dawn Republic with someone as amazing as you?” I say. She gives me another kiss, a little peck this time, and we get ready to head off to someplace else.  
And that's how I started my new life with Mina.


End file.
